successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empyrean
"Mobile Fortress ready to engage! Let's give them Hell!" ~ A Drunian commander before Empyrean's first deployment. Super Dreadnought Mobile Fortress Unit Empyrean, also known as simply Empyrean, among other names such as "The Holy King of Arks" and "Sand Crab", is a Super Dreadnought Class Ark manufactured in and used by the Holy Republic of Drunia. It is piloted by both Abdullah al-Syed and Muhammad al-Syed, when both are not piloting their respective Arks - otherwise, it is piloted by other certified Ark Pilots. Appearance Empyrean is an absolutely colossal machine, earning its title of "Mobile Fortress". Standing at 120 feet tall, it is one of the tallest Arks in recorded history. Its left arm is a giant, three-fingered pincer that it uses to effortlessly grab vehicles, tanks and even other Arks and throw them around. This pincer-like apparatus has earned it the nickname of "Sand Crab" among the forces of the UFL. Its left arm is also capable of opening up and rising to reveal an inbuilt Particle Laser Cannon. In the place of its right arm is its 125mm main cannon, capable of obliterating main battle tanks and Arks alike, and on its shoulders are two massive missile pods that are used to house Fusion Missiles for heavy bombardment. In terms of body structure, Empyrean is incredibly bulky, with at least two feet of steel armor protecting its body, causing AA to bounce off its chassis and tank rounds to barely pierce it, though it has never shown to be phased by this. This, however, makes the Ark very slow in comparison to most Arks of its class, but its sheer size helps it cover vast quantities of ground nonetheless. Personality Like most Super Dreadnoughts, Empyrean only has a standard-level A.I. to prevent its personality from being warped, thus stopping the possibility of it turning on Drunian forces. When targeting an enemy, it occasionally lets out a loud, low "mechanical growling" noise that has been described as "eerie" by many. This is used as a form of psychological warfare against the enemy, and serves no other real purpose other than to scare them. Ark Loadout Super Dreadnought Ark Cost: '''45 Communications * '''Command Suite (5): A C&C module that feeds real-time information on the position and well-being of suits who uplink to the user. Allows the user to share HUD and Communications options between all uplinked Arks, as well as act as comm and virtual (Wi-Fi if available) nodes. Targeting * Guidance System (10): Only works with missiles. Provides consistent and updated info on a target's current position through advanced algorithms, allowing for better homing precision and longer chase time with guided missiles. * Target Lock (10): Requires Brain Implant. The user’s mental inputs and facilities are tied to the Ark. This allows the Ark to track and update a target’s position based off the user's mental inputs while adjusting the Ark's stance to assure an optimal chance of connected impact. HUD/Visual * Radar (5): Microwave signals are sent, bounced off objects, and returned to a transceiver, displaying their relative location. * External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utilities * Automatic Eject (5): '''If the Ark sustains critical damage, then a failsafe is activated wherein the pilot is automatically ejected from the Ark in order to prevent the pilot taking damage from the Ark's destruction. Defense * '''Temperature Resistance (10): Armor can operate in below zero and lava-like conditions, gains resistance to flame or frost based weaponry such as plasma cannons or cryo grenades. Weaponry * 125mm Revolving Cannon (20): '''A massive anti-armor cannon that fires 125mm shells. It has a rotating chamber that contains 6 shells for fast reload time. * '''Fusion Missiles (25): Launched missiles that must be locked onto a target (Cannot be dumb-fired). Armed with powerful warheads, these missiles decimate any normal target. Due to the complex structure and launcher, this weapon cannot be fired consecutively. Affects a 12m radius. Capacity: 2 * Particle Laser Cannon (25): Particles are driven along an acceleration ring inside the barrel and back before emitted at hyperkinetic speeds in the form of a highly accurate heat-beam, effectively breaking apart the atomic makeup and composition of its target upon impact. This beam is so powerful that it can pierce through up to 5 targets and completely disintegrate them. Stored in Empyrean's left arm, this beam is much larger than a typical particle laser cannon, capable of vaporizing large man-made structures such as skyscrapers and apartment blocks. Capacity: 1Category:Arks Category:Super Dreadnoughts Category:Holy Republic of Drunia Category:Non-Character Pages Category:Goobicus' Arks Category:Goobicus' Roster